


Midnight Cravings

by bijoux_cccp



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:53:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27880310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bijoux_cccp/pseuds/bijoux_cccp
Summary: Here's my discord message explaining it:𒆜 𝓟𝓪𝓽𝓻𝔂𝓬𝓴 𒆜Today at 5:06 PM :Basically, plotline is: Tord likes Ell and Ell likes him and they want to do stuff together but Tord is already with Tori and he's being sneaky and shit - And also: They talked about this before via texting which is why there are references to events beforehand.
Relationships: Ell/Tord (Eddsworld)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Midnight Cravings

_It was already two in the morning. Ell continued to work to pump out another animation, and she was only halfway through. She continued to scribble and scribble on her drawing tablet absent-mindedly until a thought finally did appear. It was the night prior when Tord stayed in her room, they had talked for forever and ever. Her mind quickened in pace and sped up to the part where he got closer to her. Too close to be considered just friends anymore. When his hand slid down to her-_

There was a knock that quickly popped her thought bubble, and she quickly got up from her spot and made it to the door. She must have forgotten what she was wearing because the devil horned man on the other side's face went to a light shade of pink when she opened the door. She was only in shorts and a tank top that she stole from Tamara from a band that she no longer liked. "Oh, Ell, hey… greetings! Uhm... So... I... You know. I just needed to come and ask if we were still...?" Ell's cheeks must have been set aflame because she felt hot to her very core, "Oh! Yeah! Yeah... I'll leave my door unlocked. Night Tord..." The man stepped back from the door and nodded, "Night..." He turned and walked up the stairs to his girlfriend's room, leaving Ell back to her thoughts. When she returned to her desk, she noticed it felt different when she sat down, and all she could do was sigh in disappointment as she leaned back and spread her legs to try and feel not as wet.

An hour passed, and she was still working away. She had turned the lights off in her room and was in complete darkness until she saw her door open for a second and then quickly close. A shiver ran down her back, and she scooted closer to her desk and kept her legs spread as she kept working. It was quiet for what seemed like hours, way too long, maybe she should- "Hysj, kjære..." There it was. His warm, honey-filled voice, especially when they had to be quiet. She stayed quiet and hear his clothes shift and rub against one another until they made a little _plop_ sound when they hit the floor. Her heartbeat raced, and she slowly put her pen down to take a moment from drawing. Before she could move back and look at the desk, she felt a small prod against her crotch, and it made her jump slightly. Before asking him what he was doing, he continued, "Ta det av." Although she loved his Norwegian, sometimes it got in the way of... _bigger,_ more important things.

"What are you trying to-?" "Take it off." Ell obeyed, and slowly slipped out of her shorts, and she let them fall by the new pile of discarded clothing. Another moment passed, and she felt the same prod in the same place, but when she looked, she saw Tord's fingers moving up and down between her lips. His nails were chipped, and barely had any black and red nail polish left on them, and it just made her heart skip even more beats. She shakily picked up her pen and slowly began drawing again until she felt a heat coming from her lower regions. When she looked, Tord had his head between her legs and was moving closer and closer. One stroke from her pen later, she felt a hot warmth press against her hole through the underwear, and she squeaked in pleasure and surprised. Tord's tongue began to move up and down slowly. It was firm, yet gentle at the same time. It would circle at her clit, slowly drag down before coming right back up. Ell gently rocked her hips back and forth in her chair as Tord continues to taste her gooey sweetness. This went on until her panties were completely soaked, and when Tord was sick of tasting it through fabric. He slid his fingers over slowly and peeled her panties from her body. When he looked down and saw what he was presented with, it made him more excited, and he went right back to eating her out. However, this time, he was pressing his tongue into her hole and gently moving it from side to side, feeling her tight, hot walls. She couldn’t continue drawing under these circumstances, and decided that enough was enough, and she pulled off her tank top, and then laid back in her chair. She had a little puddle of her sweetness forming on her seat, and Tord occasionally licked it up with his tongue.

She felt a gasp escape Tord’s lips and looked down at him. He was panting with his tongue slightly sticking out, and the bottom half of his face was completely soaked. He slowly pushed her chair back and crawled out more before he stood up. She stared up at him, and all she could make out were his intense, gray eyes. She raised her arms and he leaned down, putting his hands on her bottom before he picked her up. He walked a few paces to the right and let her fall back on her bed before crawling onto the sheets himself. He hovered over her for a moment, just keeping eye contact with her before she stole a glance of her nether regions. Upon seeing her eyes break, the man let out a breathy laugh as his bits were still covered by his black underwear. Ell let out a defeated sigh and her nighttime lover leaned down to nuzzle her cheek, “Calm down, honey. You’re too excitable.” Ell sighed in protest, and before she could argue, her lips were occupied with his. His fingertips ghosted over every curve of her body, and she shivered again but continued to kiss back. Tord couldn’t deny the deep feelings that grew with each one of these meetings. She was just so sweet, and so innocent, and so trusting that it made his heart almost burst.

“Tord?”

“Yes?”

“Are you okay?”

He sighed softly and nodded, “Yes, kjære, I am fine.” He moved his hands from her body and down to his own hips, and he pulled down his underwear and he let it slide off and onto the bed. He leaned down and got closer to her body, “Do you need me to get you ready again?” Ell shook her head and propped herself up on her elbows to be closer, “No… I still feel stretched from how long we went yesterday.” The devil chuckles and leaned down to softly kiss the top of her head as he pushed his hips closer. When he felt his tip rub in between her folds, he let out a big, breathy sigh, “Faen-” He grinds his hips up and down, and his cock throbbed excitedly the more he rubbed. For both of them, it became too much, he finally aligned it with her hole. “Are you okay?” Ell falls back and wraps her arms around his neck and pulls him closer, “I need you. I need you so, so badly. Please, Tord, please…” Her lover nodded and slowly pushed, guiding his member into her wet hole. Those tight, hot, wet walls could have made him orgasm right there. He slowly slipped in deeper and deeper, and Ell’s breathing quickened, “Fuck, fuck! Keep going!” He did as his goddess commanded and pushed in until he felt his groin touch hers. He stayed just like that before rolling his hips back and forth just a little, then shifting directions to slowly thrust in and out of her womanhood. He continues to move, and Ell moves her hands to gently run up and down his back before she sinks her nails in-between his shoulder blades and she gently scratches. This gives Tord the perfect motivation that he needed and he starts to move his hips a bit faster, and from the speed, he’s going at and the angle, he can hear the bed start to creak a bit. He doesn’t care at this point and all he cares about is showing his princess a wonderful time. He uses one hand to keep himself propped up and he uses the other one to slide down and rub small circles around her clit which makes his love’s body tense, and he continues going at the same pace. Ell bites into her bottom lip and breathes heavily while also closing her eyes to blink away her tears of ecstasy.

After what seemed like hours, he began to thrust faster and harder into her while continuing to rub her happy button firmly. His own body was sweating, and so was hers and he felt so close to the edge. Every thrust felt as if it was going to be his last, and he struggled to cling on. He wanted to make her feel so, so good, he wanted to give her the world, he wanted to make her feel like the princess she deserved to be treated. While Tord was buried in his thoughts, Ell was the one who couldn’t hold on anymore. The only thing that snapped Tord out of his trance was the shrill moan and arching of his love’s back as he felt a rush of her lovely fluids. She was gasping for air, and Tord could not hold back anymore. He tried to pull away, but Ell was quicker than that. She wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him closer, refusing to let him escape. He groaned and his climax was finally let free and he made small, desperate thrusts into her as he rode out his orgasm.

The lovers were trembling and clinging to each other with heavy breaths filling the room. Tord was the first to move as he slowly pulled out of her with a small groan, “Oh, Ell…” When he took a quick glance down, he could see his seed leaking out of her and his insides knotted in excitement, but he knew that he couldn’t continue, especially with how long he’s already been in here. He leaned down and locked his lips with Ell for a moment longer before he got up from the bed and began to get himself dressed, “I want to stay Ell, I really do.” Ell tilted her head and her eyebrows furrowed, “Then why don’t you? Look at us! This is something, this is a thing that we are doing and… I want to keep doing it, but I don’t want it as a secret anymore!” Tord shook his head as he pulled his shirt over his head, “I can’t, Ell. I just can’t. I’m sorry, you know I want to, but it’s just not possible!” He said as he began to pick up his hoodie and untangle it, “So that’s it? I’m just a midnight fuck for you? I’m just a-”

“Ell. I did not say that. Look, we can talk this over later, but please know that I do want to be with you! Please, give me time and we can make something of this. I swear by it.”

Ell shook her head and slowly pulled on a hoodie that was crammed between her pillows as she hid her body. “Okay.” As Tord finally pulled the last of his clothes on, he walked by her, gave her a kiss on the top of the head, and then left as quickly as he arrived. It made Ell sick to her stomach. Here she was, sleeping with one of her best friend’s boyfriends. He said he loved her, but how can he have feelings for two women? If she found out, Ell’s head would be on a stake right about now. Ell had convinced herself that she would be better than her friend, or anyone for that matter. She wanted Tord, she needed him, she was destined to be with him, right? So why did everything continue to get in the way? It just broke her heart, and being unable to think about this any longer, she grabbed the nearest stuffed animal on her bed and began to gently weep into it.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't write fiction often, and this is my first one in a long, long time. Send help.


End file.
